God's Angels
by jess-luvs-music
Summary: This is the sequel to Edward and Bella's Story. Anthony gets a power that can give his mom Bella and dad Edward there biggest desire.
1. Chapter 1

Well I couldn't help but start another story. This is the sequel to Edward and Bella's Story. I recommend you read my first story so you can understand more. Enjoy.

* * *

_Anthony's Dream_

_Mom, Dad, they were standing in front of me. They looked at me with love. My parents had died 7 years ago and I had a new mom and dad although I still remembered my real parents but I also loved my new ones. So why were they standing in front of me. _

_"Anthony" my mom called out to me opening her arms so I could embrace her. I did, I hugged her tight as my father tussled my hair._

_"MOM, DAD. Why are you here?" she kissed my forehead._

_"Sweetie you are 7 now so you can understand better. Honey, we gave birth to you because we were suppose to give you life. The reason we never gave you a name is because god was calling to us and it was time to join him in heaven, Bella and Edward were always suppose to be you parents." I was a little confused._

_"Anthony, you were destined to be Bella and Edward's son." my dad spoke to me. "Son we don't have much time, but we are here to tell you that you are one of god's angels. He was given you a power, it will become stronger if your parents decided to ever change you. Your gift is to make people -and vampires too- most wanted desire come true. Bella wants you to have a sister, she is thinking of adoption again but deep down she will not admit it to herself but she wants a daughter from your dad. The reason why you were given this power will come clear to you in time. Son make me and your mother proud. You have great parents." I saw my dad give me a quick hug as he and my mom started to despair. _

_"Goodbye son, be good. We love you and we're watching over you."_

_"Bye mommy, daddy. Love you to." I woke up and saw my dad Edward and my mom Bella next to me. She picked me up and embraced me in her arms. My parents were right I wanted my mommy and daddy to have another baby. I wanted to a little sister. _

Bella's POV.

Edward had woken me up from my sleep. He said that Anthony needed us. I ran to his room and saw him sleeping, he looked so happy and peaceful. I sat next to him. Edward was lucky, he could see into our sons dreams. But I never got tired of seeing my little boy's round cheeks smile at all his dreams. He was 7 now and in 2nd grade. We home schooled him at first but he was getting very smart. He was suppose to be in 1st grade but he kept on learning and became smarter then a 1st grader, later he jumped a grade when we in-rolled him in a real elementary school. His teacher said he was advanced so she gave him a higher test. He passed with a perfect score so she decided to let him jump into 2nd grade. Edward and I weren't sure about letting him go to a normal school with normal people but he begged and it's really hard to not give him whatever he wants with that perfect round cheeks with a smile.

It was about 7 in the morning and new Anthony would wake up soon. As his eyes started to open he smiled when he saw us.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep good." I asked him as I picked him up and embraced him in a hug.

"Hi mommy, Hi daddy. Dad did you see my dream." I looked at Edward.

"Yes I did champ." Edward smiled at him as he looked at me and smiled wider.

"Oh well then should we tell mommy."

"I don't know Anthony. How about we wait a while and let her find out by herself." Edward gave me an evil grin and i frowned. They were hiding something from me.

"Ok daddy. It will be a surprise."

"Anthony Jr. and Edward Cullen what are you not telling me?"

"Love you'll have to wait and find out. Anthony go take a shower school will start soon."

"mkay." Anthony looked at me as he reached up to kiss my cheek. Before he left he pated my stomach like it was the best thing in the world. I didn't understand why he did that. As I looked at Edward with an Eyebrow raised he just shrugged and smiled wider.

"Fine! You can take care of your son tonight. Im going with Alice." I stuck my tongue at Edward like Anthony does when Edward beats him in soccer. I walked out our son's room and went into mine to change. I saw Edward chuckle when he saw me. He was amused at my anger, that only made me more mad. I picked up my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Alice." I heard her answer her phone at the first ring.

"Okay Bella I'll be there in 20 minutes, I'm also going to invite Rose." So Alice had seen me call her and ask her to go to the mall with me.

"Alright" I said happy that I would get some girl time.

"Bella can I talk to Edward."

"Ok Alice but for what."

"So I can yell at him for being a jerk to you." I handed Edward the phone. I walked out to Anthony's room to pick out his clothes. I choose a black jacket, a white long sleeve under a purple tee that had pictures and words all over, blue jeans, and black nikes. I laid them out on his bed. I left to the kitchen to make some pancakes for him. I had eaten yesterday, so today I needed blood.

We haven't told Anthony that we were vampires. We always controlled our powers around him, the only thing he knew was that Edward could read minds but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone. He also understood that he wasn't allowed to call us mom and dad in front of everyone that wasn't family, Carlisle was his dad and Esme his mom when people asked. He didn't ask question and just went along with it.

"Mom I smell pancakes." I smiled at Anthony as he ran downstairs.

"Honey you shouldn't run down the stairs like that you could fall."

"I'm a big boy. It wont hurt."

"Alright big boy, eat so daddy can take you to school. I'm going with auntie Alice shopping." I heard Alice car beep. I kissed his forehead and went to the counter to get my keys and purse. Anthony was standing up now. He ran to my legs, and kissed my stomach. Again with the stomach, why does he keep on doing that. I saw Edward walk down the steps. He walked towards me and kissed me.

"Eww daddy, don't kiss mommy like that she has germs." I laughed. I walked inside Alice's car and sat on the back. Rose had shotgun. I saw my husband and son wave goodbye. I knew that was the perfect picture, but something inside me knew we were missing something. We were missing the cry and laughter of a little girl. I wanted Anthony to have a sister. I pated my stomach as I thought of the daughter I could only adopt but not give birth to. That hurt but the idea of a daughter mad my stomach feel something weird I have never felt before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's talk with Edward.**

I had a strange vision of Bella pregnant. Well not pregnant but telling us that she was. I needed to ask Edward what this meant.

...."Bella can I talk to Edward."

"Ok Alice but for what."

"So I can yell at him for being a jerk to you." I lied, if it was true that Bella would have a baby then that meant that I should let her find out by herself.

"What Alice?" He sounded kind of cranky.

"Good morning to you too big brother."

"I need to take Anthony to school can you please hurry."

"Eddie why is Bella going to tell us that she's pregnant?"

"Oh so you saw a vision. Well it turns out that Anthony's real parents came to him in a dream and told him that god gave him a gift of making people and Vampire's deepest desires come true. Bella wants a daughter from me and well Anthony made it happen. I don't understand why, but don't tell Bella or anyone else. I'm sure she'll find out soon." he sounded so excited.

"Wow! Edward your son is real something."

"Yes Alice he sure is. Are you here yet?"

"Yeah I'm hear with Rose. She ran over hear."

"Rose didn't find out did she?"

"No not at all."

"Alright Alice bye."

"Bye Edward." I was going to be an Auntie again.

**Edward's POV.**

Bella had left with Alice this morning to go shopping. She liked shopping but hated going with Alice. The only reason she went was because she was mad at me for not telling her Anthony's dream.

"Hey champ ready to go?"

"Yeah I just need to get my backpack dad."

"Here I brought it down for you."

"Thanks."

We headed out, I was taking him to school today. Anthony was in 2nd grade and went to Denali elementary. He was very bright for his age.

"Dad, you think my parents were right and I'm going to have a baby sister?" I smiled at him.

"Yes I actually do think so."

"Yay! I want mommy to have a baby."

"Me to son." He was very adorable.

"So tell me Anthony how's school?"

"School's fun. I have a best friend, her name is Ashley Marie Black." She sounded so familiar.

"Really. How old is Ashley?"

"She's 6. Her daddy's name is Jacob" oh. Rebecca and Jacob had a daughter. I didn't even know they moved to Denali.

"Son how do you know Ashley?" he was in 2nd grade and she was in kinder, they couldn't have the same friends.

"I fell down yesterday at school and the nurse cleaned my cut. There was a girl there and we became friends."

"You know her one day and she already your best friend" i laughed. little kids made friends very simple.

"Yeah she's really nice."

"Anthony, I thought you said girls were yucky."

"Yeah but she's not yucky." I kind of sounded like he had a crush on her. I laughed at that.

"Daddy, were going to be late lets go." He jumped out the door and took his backpack.

"Alright lets go." I got out and followed after him. I took him to his class and let him go inside. As i started to walk to my Volvo I saw Rebecca drop of her daughter. She noticed me too. She smiled and waved and i returned the gesture. When i got to my Volvo and headed home I couldn't stop and think of my future daughter. My beautiful Bella would have a baby in her stomach soon. A baby that represented our love. That was magical, and it's all thanks to our son. God's little angel. Our little angel.

**Bella's POV**

"So Alice, what's up with your smile." Alice has been so happy all day. It was about 5pm and we were home.

"Nothing Bella. I'm just in a good mood." I just shrugged.

"So you guys want to come in? Anthony hasn't seen you in a while."

"Oh I do. can I Bella." Rose was the one to ask.

"Of course Rose. how about you Alice?"

"Oh give him a hug from Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper. I have to go with Jasper out. He hasn't hunted in a while." Rose and I took out our bags out of her car and waved good bye. Once I opened the door I saw my son run towards my feet.

"Mommy your home." He kissed my stomach. He has been doing that all day since he woke up. I don't understand why. I picked him up and cared my bags on one hand and Anthony with the other.

"Hey sweetie how's school?" He kissed my cheek.

"Fun, Ashley and I played tag. I let her win because she's small" Who's Ashley. as far as i know his friends were Chris, Briana, Ricky and Anny.

"Who's Ashley sweetie?" he looked happy.

"Oh I meet her yesterday in school and she's my Best friend now. Her name is Ashley Marie Black. Like your name mommy but only the Marie part." Black? Jake?

"Sweetie go play with Auntie Rose. I need to talk to daddy. Oh Anthony, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz said hi."

"Auntie Rose want to see my picture's i drew." Anthony pulled Rose by her hand and lead her to his room. I walked to the kitchen and saw Edward making dinner for Anthony.

"Edward, Who's Ashley?"

"Oh right, well on our way to school Anthony was telling me about his new best friend. It turns out that Ashley Marie is Jacob and Rebecca's daughter. When I walked to my Volvo I saw her drop off her daughter. So i guess Jake and Rebecca moved to Denali with their daughter." So Jake had a daughter. That made me frown, he could have a daughter and I couldn't. Edward saw that I was upset and came to me and embraced me in a hug.

"Oh love. Don't be sad, I know you really want a daughter."

"No Edward I'm fine. How about we ask Rose to babysit Anthony for a bit and we go hunting?" I lied to him. I knew that becoming a vampire meant I couldn't have a daughter. I had to lie to him, he always became sad that i was one of them, he didn't want that kind of life for me. Even thought I didn't have much of a choice to pick, I was okay with it. But it still hurt.

"Sure." he kissed my forehead. He left to put the food in a plat for Anthony and I went up to his room to ask Rose.

"Hey Rose would you mind babysitting Anthony for a while. Edward wants to go for a walk threw the woods."

"Oh no go ahead Anthony will be okay here."

"Alright thanks Rose. Anthony foods ready, go clean up and go eat okay. Dad and I will be back in an hour."

"Okay mommy."

I headed outside with Edward holding hands. I couldn't help but still be jealous of Rebecca and Jacob. Sure i had an adorable son, but I still wanted a daughter from Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since Anthony meet Ashley. The next day that he told me about her I drooped him off at school. I ran into Jake and we went for a walk. He told me about his life and why he moved to Denali. His wife Rebecca grew up in Alaska and wanted to move back. It was nice talking to him, he really changed and now he was a good person again, he was the same Jake that Emmett and I became friends with. He asked me for forgiveness and I did, he was always my close friend so I forgave him.

I felt something warm pressed against my back. I woke to Edward's kiss, and as i turned to face him; I felt a very strange, it was a really sharp pain in my stomach. Edward was leaning in from a kiss when i pushed him away and made a run for the bathroom. I started to puke.

"Bella" Edward was at my side holding my hair.

"Edward I don't feel..." I tried to say but I was cut off by another sharp pain.

"Love I think we should go see Carlisle."

"No Edward I'm fine, Last nights food was probably bad for my stomach." I started to brush my teeth.

"No Love, I think I have an Idea of what's going on, it has to do with Anthony's dream. The one he had 2 weeks ago." I had forgotten about that, but what did his dream have to do with me being sick.

"I don't understand Edward." I only saw him smile.

"You will soon, go get dressed were leaving right away."

"Edward I need to take our son to school." I saw him take out his phone.

"Hey Rose....can you come and get Anthony ready for school and drop him off... Bella and I have an Emergency...Thanks...No everything' fine....Just a talk with Carlisle....yeah Please...Okay Rose thanks." He hung up.

"There love now lets go get dressed." I did as he told me. I hated that he wasn't telling me what was going on but I trusted him. Rose got here in 5 minutes and we had arrived at Carlisle house. Esme and Carlisle had gotten there own house, they didn't want to bother Tanya anymore. The whole time Edward was just smiling. I still felt sick but I didn't get the urge to vomit made our way inside. Esme lead us to his office.

"Hello dear, Hello Edward. What's with the visit?" I knew he founded random to visit this early in the morning. So did I.

"Hey dad, Well your crazy son jumped into conclusion and wanted you to give me a check because I got a bit of a morning sickness."

"Bella, your half Vampire that's not normal." Cralisle sounded concern.

"Dad, it was nothing. I probably just got sick because of last nights dinner."

"No, I know it's something else, Carlisle can you please just give her a quick check up." Edward was leading me to one of Carlisle's check up beds. I layed down. Carlsile started to touch my stomach. I heard him gasp, and when i looked at him he made his way back to his desk to get something.

"Carlisle is something wrong?" Now I was scared and nerves.

"No love just relax."

"Edward, why does it sound like you know what's wrong with her, I know you can hear my predictions." Carlisle was back at my side and started to touch my stomach again.

"Because your prediction is a fact." Edward was smirking.

"Okay, how about you tell me whats going on before i go mad here." This was driving me nuts.

"Bella..." Carlisle paused."My dearest daughter...I believe your pregnant." I froze. That's not possible, I was a vampire. Okay I was half but I still couldn't change anymore. There was no way I could be pregnant. Yet some part of me believed it.

"Ok Carlisle what are you talking about. I'm a Vampire that's just not possible."

"Bella, Love it's possible." Carlisle and I looked at Edward with confusion.

"See I already knew you were pregnant before you knew." I was so confused, I didn't want to get my hopes up. I couldn't get my hopes up.

"Edward, would you like to Explain." He did, he explained about Anthony's dream and his gift. I was in shock. I was pregnant, me a vampire, well half a vampire, pregnant.

"Oh My Gosh." Was all I could say. I waited a few minutes before it sunk in.

"Yes love, Were going to have a daughter. Our own daughter. Part of you and part of me." I started to cry out of happiness. This was my deepest desire. It was coming true and it was because of my own son. My 7 year old adopted son made my dreams come true. I jumped into Edward's arms wrapping my legs around his waist and my hands tangled in his hair.

"Edward. Are we really going to have a baby. A real baby. Part from you and part from me." I was still crying like an idiot. I was also smiling, and I saw my smile on Edward's too.

"Yeah, We really are." I was full of joy, I pulled him in for a kiss and he pulled my even tighter. I pushed him and gazed into his eyes.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"No Love it's true. Our son is giving us a daughter."

I got off of Edward.

"We need to get him out of school and celebrate." I started to pull him towards the door but he stopped me. I gazed into his eyes and aw pure happiness, I knew if he could cry, he would.

"I love you Bella, You've mad me the happiest man in the world. You gave me a son and now your giving me a daughter from our love. Bella your the best thing that has ever happened to me." I kissed him, a very passionate kiss. I couldn't help but cry some more. I broke the kiss.

"I love you to Edward." he embraced me in a tight hug. I prabbed my hand and lead us down the stairs. I never really notice when Carlisle left.

"Hey kids, so what were you and Carlisle talking about, he didn't want to tell me."

"Mom didn't you hear?" Edward was the one to ask.

"No son, I went for a quick run, I wanted to smell the fresh air and feel the breeze. So are you guys going to tell me what's with the tears and smiles Bella."

"Well Esme...I mean mom...There's something we want to tell you." she was in front of me in a quickness.

"What's wrong dear. Is Everything okay."

"No...Everything is wonderful, amazing, great. Everything is perfect. Mom I'm pregnant." She was confused, I could see it in her eyes.

As Edward and I explained I saw her believe it each time.

"Bella, your pregnant, Oh god. That's fantastic." She gave me a tight hug and a kiss. Carlisle was next. I knew there were happy.

"I know Esme I can't belive it either."

"Oh honey this is amazing." They congratulated us for a while longer. Edward and I left to pick up Anthony from school early. Edward called everyone to met us at our house. He told them that we had something to tell him. Alice already knew, but Rose, Emmett, Jazz and the Denali family had no clue. Edward stayed in the car still calling some of the Denali's. I walked into the office up to the Secretary.

"Hello how can I help you." The secratery became a little nerves when she saw me. I knew it was because of my looks.

"Hi yes, I came to pick up my younger brother Edward Anthony Cullen Jr. He has an appointment."

"Oh...One moment please." She looked threw her computer and found his file.

"And what is your name?"

"Isabella Marie Cullen."

"Right, umm okay, can you please take a seat I'll call his class and get him to come here."

"Thank you." I sat down and waited for Anthony. I was extremely happy of letting him know. I know he knew I was going to get pregnant but I wanted to let him know that he was right. I saw him open the door and i got up from my seat. When he saw me he ran towards my legs and kissed my stomach. Now I understood why he always kissed my stomach. He knew all along

"Hey sweetie, how about we get you signed out."

"Okay, but where are we going?" I picked him up and walked towards the secretary's desk and signed him out. I walked out carrying but beautiful amazing gifted son.

"So mommy are you going to tell me why you took me out of school early? Ashley and I were going to go play in the swings today."

"Sweetie theres something your dad and I want to tell you and the rest of the family." I buckled him up on his seat and joined Edward in the front. When I looked at him he still looked excited like me. He mouthed me an I love you and I kissed his cheek.

When we parked the car in front of our house, there were 11 vampires outside waiting to interrogate us. Once we got out -I was holding Anthony- the vampire mob almost attacked me.

"Guys calm down, lets go inside and talk." I headed over at the door takeing out my keys to open it.

"Jelly Belly if you don't open the god dam door now, i swear I'm going to break it." Emmett was being very impatient.

"Call down Bro, someone is impatient." he just huffed and told me to proceed. Once I opened the door, I walked inside and sat on the couch that was facing the other couch, Edward just stood behind with his hands on My shoulders. Everyone was just being impatient. Rose and Emmett were sitting in the couch in front of me next to Jazz. Alice was at my right, with Esme at my left. Carlisle was standing next to Esme. Tanya was sitting on a chair by the piano and Kate next to her. Carmen and Eleazar where sitting on the floor holding each other next to Rose. Irina was leaning by the wall close to Tanya. And the most important person was sitting on my lap, Anthony. I felt Edward squeeze my shoulder and when I looked at my husband he had a brilliant smile, I also saw that I had the same smile on my face.

"Alright Isabella this is enough waiting, Now tell me before I end up breaking your house." Emmett was the one to break my gaze from Edward.

"Emmy you would never do that, but you are right, I've kept you waiting long enough." I smiled at him, holding my son closer to my cheek. He looked at me as he put his hands on my stomach. I just nodded and saw a smile grow on his face. I knew he understood what that meant.

"Mommy, I'm going to be a big brother!" Anthony yelled with happiness. I just laughed at the enthusiasm.

"Well sweetie yes you are." I told him before giveing him a kiss on his forehead.

"Wait so your going to adopt again?" Rose was the one who asked.

"No Rose were not adopting." Edward responded. He kissed the top of my head and leaning his chin. I cupped my hand on his cheek and he leaned his face more.

"Wait, would you like to explain here?" Tanys asked with a confuse look. Acctualy every Vampire besides Esme, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Anthony, and myself had that look.

"Well, remember that I'm not a full vampire." I heard everyone gasp.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. Carlisle confirmed it this morning." There was another gasp.

"But..you...change...impossible." Emmett muttered, he looked a little confuse, and angry. Angry? for what.

"Well the thing is that your right, it was impossible but Anthony made it possible." I said as I kissed my son again.

"What?" I heard Jazz and Rose ask at the same time. I looked at Edward so he could explain. I needed to talk to my son. I picked him up in my arms and headed to the yard. When we were there, I sat on the grass and my son sat too in front of me.

"Anthony I brought you hear to tell you something." I touched his cheek.

"What is it mommy?"

"Anthony because of you I'm going to have a daughter from your daddy, and your going to have a sister. Sweetie thank you so much for this wonderful gift." By the time I finished he had his hands on my tummy and I placed my hands over his, I was already crying.

"Mommy, I want this as much as you do."

"Thank you so much sweetie." I pulled him towards me, embracing him in a hug.

"Mommy, What are you calling my sister?" I had to laugh at that, I found that question funny.

"I don't know son, We'll talk about it later." I picked him up and started to walk back. By this time, everyone knew about Anthony. Rose was the first to embrace me.

"Oh My Gosh Bells I'm so happy for you, this is amazing."

"I know Rose, I know." I said in the same enthusiasm she had. When Rose let go a tiny little pixie attacked me.

"Bella Bella you have to let me buy you all the clothes for her, and I need to decorate her room." She was jumping up in down in excitement.

"Ali, Relax. We'll talk about it later." Tanya Kate and Irina where next.

"Congrats momma." Tanya joked and hugged me.

"I'm happy for you and Edward, this is amazing." Irina said as she gave me a hug.

"Yeah Bells I'm happy for you to, Your daughter is going to be beautiful like the mother." Kate said and embraced me in a hug with a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, but I actually hope she looks like her father." everyone laughed. Carmen and Eleazar where next.

"Well Bella, you deserve to be a real mom." Carmen and Elizear hugged my both.

"Thank you Carmen, but I was already a real mom because of my son." I corrected her, I knew what she meant. But Anthony was my real son, even if we weren't related by blood. Jazz was next.

"Well sis, what else can I say. Everyone here covered the basic." I chuckled at that, he kissed my cheek and let go. I knew he wanted Emmett to be last. But when I looked at Em he had a cold expression on his face.

"Well it's time for us to leave, we kind of have something to do. But again congratulation's Edward and Bella. and Bella I'll see you at the baby shower soon." Tanya said. I laughed at her comment of the baby shower. I saw Edward walk them out. Alice and Jazz wanted to take Anthony outside and play. Rose sat on the couch with Esme and Carlisle. Emmett was by the big glass window. Edward came to my side with a sad look on his face as he looked at Emmett.

"Emmy, whats wrong?" He flinched at my voice. Something was wrong, Very wrong.

**Emmett's POV**

When Edward explained everything, it was hard to sink in. Sure I understood why she was pregnant, but it made me even more angry. Edward got my little sister pregnant. She was only 18. Okay well she looked 18 and really was only 24, but my little sister was pregnant. It bothered me, the tough that stupid Edward knocked her up. I wanted to kill him.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" I flinched at the beautiful ringing voice. Bella sounded so innocent, so helpless. I wanted to kill Edward, my little sister sounded so helpless. I knew I couldn't help but turn into overprotective mood. I've took care of her since she was born, I promised her that I would always be there.

_**FlashBack**_

"Emmy wait" she was only 5 and I was 7, we were running around. When I turned to look at her, she had fallen on the floor and scratched her knee. I ran to her side.  
"Belly, Belly, are you okay Jelly Belly?" she was crying now and I hugged her to comfort her.

"No Emmy." I hugged her closer.

"Oh Belly, it's just a scratch, come on be a big girl." I whipped her tears away

"Okay Emmy, and thank you."

"Don't worry about it Bella, I promise I'll always protect you, From anything and anyone."

"Promise?" Bella asked holding up her pinkie. I smiled at her and locked my pinkie with hers.

"Promise."

_**End of FlashBack**_

I've kept my promise since, and know i felt like I didn't.

"Guys I think we should let Emmett and Bella have a talk." Edward spoke. At the sound of his voice sent me into furry.

"Why Pretty boy, are you scared that I'll hurt you." I saw Bella look at me shock, Edward kept on walking towards the outside.

"Yeah I knew you were a coward." I saw him stop. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Em, I understand why your mad but you need to clear things out with your sister before you hurt her." I understood he meant emotionally and not physical. He walk to Anthony and sat on the grass. Every one was outside except for Bella.

"Emmy, what's wrong." Agian that voice sounded so inocent I felt like it was burning me alive.

"Emmy, talk to me." She was next to me now, and she was holding one of my hands. I wanted to pick her up and take her away from stupid Edward.

"I would just follow, I wouldn't let you get away." Edward said in a low voice, but thanks to vampire hearing I understood. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up pretty boy." I snaped at him

"Emmett Swan, do not dare and talk to him that way." Bella snapped at me, I looked at her in shock. She looked angry, she even looked....Dangerous.

"Bella, he knock you up. You don't know if this is safe, for all we know that monster can kill you." I was pointing at her stomach. She looked hurt and mad. Next thing I knew she slapped me, hard. It hurt really bad. She wasn't a human anymore, she could defend herself and hit pretty bad. That's when I realized that she could defend herself know. She wasn't human, so she didn't need me or Edward to protect her anymore. I was just overprotective.

"Emmett Swan! This monster you call is my daughter, she is not a monster, she is my miricale. And she is also you niece." She had my hand against her stomach. She was right, she was my niece. She was going to be beautiful like my sister.

"I'm sorry Bella, I was just being an idiot. Overprotective Emmett took over. I was just made that Edward knock you up. But I'm back and your right, I'm going to have a niece, and a beautiful one at that!" I picked her up and twirled her around in a hug.

"Em can you please put me down now." I laughed and put her down.

"Will you forgive me Belly?" she looked at me with happiness.

"Of course Bro." Right in that moment i vowed that I would take care of her, my niece, my nephew and of course my wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

9 years later.

Anthony was turning 16 today. My beautiful daughter was 9 years old but she looked 16 as well. When I found out I was going to give birth to my beautiful baby girl, I was only pregnant for 4 months. Carlisle believed it was because I was half vampire and so was my baby. Edward and I decided to name her after Esme and Rene and we combined Alice and Roses middle names, her name is Renesmee Marlian Cullen Swan. She looked a lot like me but she had her father's hair color with curls, and for the vampire traits; she was the same as any vampire, strong, fast, cold and forever young but her traits weren't as strong as a full vampire, she was only half as strong. The only things that she had from her human side was that she needed to eat, sleep, and breath. But even breathing took longer, she could hold her breath for a long time but not to long. She wanted to test it out once and she only made it for 2 minutes. She was so unique, my Renesmee, but she didn't like being called Renesmee so we call her Ness or Nessie.

So 9 years later were still in Denali not attending to school besides Anthony. Ness is home schooled for her incredible growth. Carlisle hasn't worked since the first time we moved so no one would see he couldn't age and we could stay longer. But it was time to pretend again. Anthony would start school soon, it was going to be his sophomore year. We had agreed to go on with the pretense. Alice would be a freshmen along with Ness -they were the smallest ones-, I would be a sophomore with Anthony, and Edward. Jasper, Rose, and Em would be juniors. The story was that Anthony, Ness and I lived in California when we meet Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen. Anthony was my cousin but along with Ness and my parents his died too when they went on a fishing trip, they crashed. The Cullens moved to Alaska when Esme wanted to live somewhere different, we moved with them because our parents died. Esme and Carlisle were great friends with my parents so they become our guardians because we had no other family. Rose and Jasper were twins and Esme's Nephew and Niece. They had moved with us because they didn't like living with there parents for personal reasons.

Anthony had grown the age were he knew a lot about us, he just didn't know what we were called. We didn't stop being vampires anymore, around him we used our full strength and he understood that he was to tell no one. As for his sister, she knew.

Ness and Anthony were inseparable, they never fought but when they did they couldn't stay mad at each other longer then 3 hours. In every way they were just like Em and I. They loved each other and Anthony was very protective of his sister and I.

Today was July 15, Anthony's 16 birthday. Edward had bought him a car -of course- and today he would give it to our son during the party that Alice had planed. As for me I had bought him 3 plane tickets to were ever he wants to go. I knew he would take Ness and Ashley. Ashley had become his best friend since he started elementary, she didn't know about us -we tried to act as normal as possible-, when school would start she knew she had to act like we've never met before. As for why we didn't age we had told her that it was for the same reason her dad didn't age. We had found out Jacob was a werewolf but we ignored it. Ashley didn't know anything about mythical creatures, so she acted like any strange thing was nothing.

Everything was great, I had a great family and we were closer then ever. There wasn't anything or anyone that could separate us.

**Anthony's POV**

"Anthony" I was asleep in my room, when i heard someone call my name next to me.

"Anthony wake up" I wasn't aware of who was calling me yet.

"Anthony JR. if you don't get your lazy ass up now, I swear I'm going to carry you to the lake and through you there so you can freeze." I opened my eyes to see my sister and Ashley in front of me.

"Ness go back to sleep." I tried to get them to leave but I knew they wouldn't quit until I got up.

"Anthony, come on. Mom and Dad are going to hear us lets go." She just wouldn't give up. I took of the blanket and went to change. I was only in shorts and didn't care. Ashley was my best friend and she always saw my shirtless, she and I didn't mind.

"Fine, but why are we up? What time is it?" I yawned and stretched at the end.

"Oh it's a surprise, and its 2 am." I threw some close on me not seeing what it was but not caring anyways.

"Alright then lets go, how are we getting to this mysterous place anyways." We frozze when we saw my mom open the door.

"ughh..Mom..We..Just.." I couldn't find what to say.

"Yeah son what ever you say, here try not to crash it Ness." She threw her car keys at Ness.

"Oh and bring him back before twilight please." my mom said as she walked out my room.

"Thanks mom." I heard Ness call out.

"Well so much for not getting caught, besides Ness you forgot that they have super hearing." I whispered to her low enough that Ashley wouldn't hear.

"Yeah Whatever, come on lets go. Mom's car is fast but we still need to bring you back under a day." We started to walk outside, when dad stopped us.

"Hey son, I think you kids should take Anthony's birthday present now. Ness you know were its at, Thank us later." He left back to mom, but I didn't understand what he meant. I knew he had gotten me a present but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Mkay daddy, bye we'll see you later." Ness answered low enough but we knew he heard us.

"Okay come on lets go." Ashley said pulling me from my hand.

"Oh right." I said

"So Ness where is my birthday present? I mean, I looked every were for it and I couldn't find it." It was true, When mom and dad went out to grandpa Carlisle's house I searched everywhere for my present but I couldn't find it.

"Oh we all knew you would be looking so dad had Uncle Em build a small place to hide it. Come on I'll show you." We were already outside and it was cold, but I was use to it. She lead it threw the woods. I knew Ashley was scared of the dark and she wasn't good at hiking.

"Ashley here get on my back, I'll carry you there." She nodded and hopped on my back. Because of my family I had to be strong, I always tried to fight with uncle Em but always lost because of his powers. Ashley's wait was nothing thanks to my family's training.

"Okay we're almost there." I heard Ness say. About a minute later I could see something in front of us.

"Ashley can you take out your phone and point the light in front of us."

"Sure Tony." She was the only one who called my that. Once she pointed the light I saw a small looking shack or cottage, maybe even a cabin. We walked to the front, and Ness opened the door. It was dark so I couldn't see anything.

"Ashley can you cover my brother's eyes, I'll lead him inside."

"Mkay Nessie." I felt Ashley's hands over my eyes, then i heard footsteps clicks and someone looking threw stuff.

"Ahh here it is."

"Are you done Ness the curiosity is killing me."

"Yeah I'm done know watch your step." I felt her pull my hand. "Okay, now put Ashley down." I did and she was still covering my eyes though.

"Alright, what your about to see is from daddy, the ones on the side is from Uncle Em but mom still isn't sure if she should let you have it...."

"Ness shut up and let me see it already."

"Grochy! Fine on three let him see Ashley."

"1" Ness said

"2" Ashley continued

"3" I finished, Ashely dropped her hands and saw my dad's gift. He bought me a freaken car. A car, for my 16 birthday.

"No way! Dude this is awsome." I said a little louder the usual.

"Dude it's a 1976 Chevrolet Camero, the fifth generation, Yellow with black exterior. This is Awesome." After admiring my car for a really long time, Ness showed me the motorcycle that Em got me. It was a Superbike 1198 Ducati, I almost took it for a spin but mom called said I still can't use it. Now were here in my beautiful car driving to who knows wear. By this time we were already at Forks Washington and it was only 8 in the morning.

"So where are we going?"

"Okay we're going to mom and dad's old house."


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie's POV

Today was my brother's birthday. Ashley had slept over so we could wake up early and take my brother to my mom and dad's meadow. My brother Anthony was a really sweet guy, but he was very overprotective. Anthony was pale but not like us -vampire's- he was like a creamy color, tall about 6'1 or 6'3 with blond hair -it was brown when he was younger but turned brown over the years-, he was big and muscular like uncle Em but smaller, he had beautiful green eyes, and well he was handsome for a human. His best friend Ashley was beautiful. She was a natural tan, about 5'5 or 5'6, skinny but in a good way, she had nice curves, big brown eyes, long black hair, and perfect to be my brothers girlfriend. Yeah I was the only one who saw the match, but really they've been best friends for 9 years and they looked cute together. I wasn't allowed to bring that subject up because they get annoyed. But I know that soon enough there going to see what I see.

"Ness how far is it? I think Ashley's getting tierd of being caried." Anthony was giving Ashley a piggy back ride because it's far from my parents old house, also because she isn't good at hiking.

"Oh it's only like 5 minutes away."

"Well are you going to tell me now where we're going?" he was getting frustrated that I wouldn't tell him where we we're going.

"Nope!" he stuck his tongue at me.

"Guys stop being so childish." Ashley said, she founded amusing when my brother and I argued. We were finally there. It was beautiful, my mom had told me about it. It was a beautuiful clearing, Edward and Bella's special and secret place. A place that mom and dad are letting us see, there letting us in there secret. It was beautiful.

"Wow!" I heard Ashley say as she sat down.

"It's beautiful what is this Ness?" Anthony asked.

"This is the place where mom and dad fell in love." I said with love in my voice.

"They never told me how they met, care to tell us?" Anthony asked.

"Umm, I think that's a bad idea. I don't know if I have the right to tell you." I wasn't sure if I could explain it and skip the vampire parts.

"Oh come on we won't tell anyone." I saw Ashley give me puppy eyes and Anthony copied.

"Dang, don't gang up on me." I sighed and took a deep breath. "Alright. Well umm to make it less confusing I'm going to start when mom and Emmett moved to Forks."

"Okay so go on" Anthony encouraged.

"Okay, well mom and Uncle Em moved to Forks to live with our grandpa Charlie. He was living alone at the time, anyways, well on the first day of school mom and Em were the latest gossip, every one wanted to be there friends, guys wanted to hook up with mom. Em was always protective of her so no one got the chance. The first day of school dad met mom in science class, he found her interesting, she was different; interesting, beautiful, her eyes had secrets that he wanted to unlock, she was selfless, discreet. They made conversation and before he knew it he was falling in love with her. After school he asked her if she wanted a ride and she agreed, they made more conversation and laughed, when he dropped her off before she got out of his car, he kissed her. She responded to the kiss with desire, lust, and love. Mom said it was the most beautiful and wonderful kiss..."

"Wait but they only knew each other for a few hours. How could they fall in love and kiss?" Ashley was the one who interrupted

"Well there's more to the story then you think."

"Sorry okay continue."

"Mkay well, the next day they had lunch together and got to know each other more, that's the way they went, hanging out keeping there love on the DL, well only to Em. Every one else knew. One day mom had a dream, she was waisted and dad was taking care of her. Her dream was vivid and real, dad was sitting in a hospital bed but it was back in 1918. He was dieing because of the Spanish influenza. She begged him to not give up, to stay, that he promised to marry her. He responded by saying that he would find a way back to her, to promise him she would wait for him. And he died. she woke up screaming and crying. dad tried to console her and it worked, she fell asleep in his arms. at the momeant that mom had the dream dad was having the same vision. He didn't know what this meant, so he talked to grandpa Carlisle and he agreed to research in it. Dad went to go hang out with Mom and every one at the beach and when he came back grandpa had been right all along. He should dad a newspaper that said that Edward Anthony Masen Jr. was suppose to Marry Isabella Marie Swan. But he had died and Isabella had married. But what the paper didn't say was that, Isabella moved on because dad told her, he said to have kids and try to be happy but to wait for him to keep loving him. And so she did, but she died, and died loving him. Grandpa thought that Mom and Dad are the reincarnation of the Edward and Bella back then. they had found each other and that's why when they met the had already fell in love because they had that love for a long time. After well they kept there love strong, mom didn't know about this but she knew she still loved him. months past and the hadn't told Em. They had decided that they would so they did. But uncle Em took it really bad and tried to hit dad but dad was faster in reflexes and he missed every shot. When dad said that it was enough he pushed Emmett of thinking he wouldn't try anymore. But he was wrong. at the same moment that mom ran to dad Emmett tried to hit dad but ended up hitting mom on the back of the head. she blacked out but when she woke well everything turned out better. After this I'm going to skip a lot. This is something I can't tell you I'm sorry but it's up to mom and dad to tell you. But I'll skip to there wedding. They only knew each other for not even a year and decided to get married, On June 2nd mom became Isabella Marie Cullen Swan. After they went to there honeymoon and when they came back, they went to visit grandpa Charlie, that's when they found Anthony and fell in love with him. They adopted him and Named him after dad, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen JR. And here we are today. One happy family with a Best Friend." I smiled at the last part and looked at Ashley, when I saw her i noticed she was crying.

"Ashley why are you crying?" Anthony was the one to ask.

"Because it's the most beautiful story. OMG"

"Yeah it's cute but were going to be late, we need to get home."

And we left the meadow, happy that I was there. The place where mom and dad fell in love. There story was happy and I was hoping that they would also get there happy ending.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

"Okay guys be quite, His coming." Alice was trying to shut every one up.

She had planned a surprise party for Anthony and the guest just kept on talking. Alice had gotten Anthony's phone and called some of his high school friends we knew he was close to. He had no idea about the party and its not like I knew anyways. I had only found out about the surprise party about two days ago. Jacob had agreed to come and he brought Rebecca with him to. I was starting to warm up to her; she was really sweet, and nice, with brown curly hair, she was very beautiful.

I heard footsteps up the porch. Alice had turned off the lights and we heard the door open.

"Hey mom dad We're home." No one answered.

"Mom, Dad" Ness asked and again there was no response. They had finally made it to the living room and I saw Anthony strugglue to find the switch to turn on the lights.

"Surprise" Every one screamed when he found the switch.

"Holy shi.." he didn't finish because I interrupted. "Anthony!"

"Sorry Bella" I remembered his friends were her.

"Happy Birthday!" Edward and I got close to him and gave him a hug. "Did you like the car son?" I heard Edward wishper to him.

"Yeah I was Fucken sweet!"

"Anthony watch your mouth" I gave him a death glare.

"Oh mom I'm sorry it just slipped" He whispered as he hugged me again.

"Okay." I said as I let him get hugs from every one else. Human or Vampire, I knew everyone loved Anthony. He was a big hearted guy with a hot head. In many ways he reminded me of me even if I didn't give birth to him. My son was my angel just like his sister.

**Anthony's POV**

Aunt Alice had thrown a surprise party for me and I was having fun. The whole crowed look like just another high school party. Since every one looked young but I new that at least my family were older then they looked.

Ashley's father Jacob had gone home early and wanted to take Ashley home but mom convinced him to let her sleep in Nessie's room again. So now here we are 3 beers gone and 2 shots, mom and dad hadn't seen me all night so they had no idea I was buzzed, but I was sure that as soon they found out I would be so grounded.

Every one was dancing, when Ashley was being touched by some scum. It made me mad, she was a little more tipsy then I was. I waled to the guy and pushed him off of her, I grabbed her hand and waled away from him. I was very protective of her, I just cared for her to much and I didn't want her to do anything she would regret in her condition.

"Thank you Anthony, That guy was being a perve." Ashley told me and kissed my cheek.

"No problem hunny, come on let's dance." I never really mind physical contact with her, we've shared a lot of moments together. Ashley was my best friend; She was my first crush, my first kiss, and she was the first person I had sex with. That was a mistake, not a regret but it was a mistake. Ashley and I were at my house, Ness had gone shopping, mom and dad went to who knows where, so that left me and Ashley alone at home. We were only watching movies and drinking beer, when things got out of hand. We took it to far and when we stopped it was to late. At first Ashley and I were awkward but then things got better. This was only 3 months ago and now we were best friends again. We cleared it out that we were just friends and it was a mistake; A wonderful, beautiful never going to happen mistake.

I felt Ashley's body sway with my hips, her body was rocking with mine and her hand was on my neck pulling me closer. I could feel myself harden and I knew this could get out of hand. Some how I needed to break up this rhythm.

**Bella's POV**

I let Anthony have his fun, I didn't bother to even look for him. I was drinking punch and dancing when I felt some one rub on me. I smiled at the tough of Edward but when I saw Edward fuming in front of me and not behind I freaked out. I pushed the stranger off and gasped. If he only knew I was older then him. I laughed at self.

"Id run if I were you, my boyfriend didn't like the way you were against me." I tried to worn the teenager.

"Baby I can Handel him" He tried to pull e again by grabbing y waist.

"your funeral" I said as I smacked his hand and walked away. I felt the guy pull a grip on my waist -not a strong one because I was still stronger- and rub on me again. I saw Edward looking angry and mad. He started to walk towards us, looking like he wanted to rip the kids head. I also saw Anthony next to me dancing with Ashley. I didn't like it, my son was not respecting Ashley, I knew she liked him and he didn't like her -At least not yet. Edward came and pushed the kid off of me and I left him to scream at the kid so I could tear Anthony apart from Ashley. I tapped on his shoulders.

"Fuck off" he didn't even bother to look at me.

"Excuse me?" I almost screamed with fury. He was not allowed to use that language, or that tone and especially at me. He noticed my voice and looked at me with pleading and guilty in his eyes.

"Mom, oh I'm sorry" He pushed Ashley off of him. That's when I noticed something, he smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Anthony let me smell your breath" he looked worried when I asked, he slowly blew air at me, it was really strong. I looked at Ashley and she look far from buzzed.

"Ashley blow air at me" I order her. Carefully she did as I said. Her breath wasn't as Strong as Anthony but I knew she was way drunk. I picked her up in my arms.

"Anthony follow me." He walked right behind me. I saw Edward still gripping on the kids shirt.

"Edward" I didn't even half to try and scream over the music, he heard me perfectly fine. He let go of the kid and followed Anthony and I up the stairs.

"Why did you do Anthony, your mom looks like she's about to rip someones head." He tried to whisper, but with my vampire hearing I heard what he said.

"Umm...Sorry dad..." that was all it took for Edward to know our son wan intoxicated.

"Edward go check that Ness isn't drinking or in trouble." I felt him leave as soon as I said Ness. He knew that she wasn't as strong as him or I, she was only less then half a vampire.

I opend the door to Nessies room and laid Ashley down.

"Anthony I'm very disappointed in you." I told him as I sat next to Ashley. I looked at him and I saw that he looked disappointed in himself to.

"I know mom I should have never drank."

"Honey I'm not as mad about the drinking, Your Uncle Em and I use to do it so much I'm immune to it know."

"Well then what are you upset about?" He looked confused. I heard the door open and saw Ness and Edward walk in.

"Hi mommy, don't be to hard on him it's his birthday." She sat next to me and checked on Ashley.

"Sweetie why don't you change her into something more comfortable, Anthony let's go to your room." I walked out the door followed by Anthony and Edward.

"Love, be nice. It is his birthday" Edward tried to soften me up. He succeeded. I was way more relaxed by the time I was sitting on Anthony's bed.

"Okay hunny look, I'm not really mad that you got drunk. I told you; I've had my share of drinks. What I'm disappointed on is the way you were dancing Ashley. I know you both had sex and I let it go because I knew you excepted your mistake." When I looked at him he was gawking at me in shock. Edward was sitting next to me with his arms around me and Anthony was sitting on my other said.

I pointed at Edward's head and said "mind reader remeber". He understood then.

"Okay mom, but why is it bad the way I dance with her, Ashley and I have done everything together and we still stay friends." he really didn't see the way Ashley look at him.

"Son, Ashley likes you, she might even be in love with you."

**Anthony's POV**

_"Son, Ashley likes you, she might even be in love with you._

No that's not possible, Ashley's my best friend she can't love me.

"Son it's possible, she dreams about you, she thinks about you. She is in love with you." My dad answered my thoughts.

"But she's my best friend, she said she didn't have feelings for me."

"Son she thinks you'll reject her. But I know you love her to, you just don't know it yet."

"Mom that's not possible, she's only my best friend."

"Son tell me, can you call her your sister? Can you see her that way?"

"No but that doesn't..." mom interrupted. "But it does Anthony, Do you get jealous when other guys ask her out or check her out?"

"Yeah but..." mom interrupted again. "Tell me son if Ashley was to run away with another guy and have a healthy relationship, would you be able to stand next to her and support her knowing she's in love with someone else and can have children with him?"

That stung, the thought of Ashley having children with some guy hurts. Is it really possible that I might actually be in love with her?

"Yes son, I think it is possible, tell me; how do you feel like when she kisses you? Is it awkward? or do you feel sparks?" My dad was reading my mind.

"I wasn't trying to read your mind it just comes to me." I chuckled. But he was right, when we kiss its never awkward, its the best kiss I've ever Had. All the girls I go out with never make me feel this way.

"There's your answer son, I think the best way to find out is you take her and Your sister to a trip, find out how it would feel like to be a couple." Dad told me.

"I don't think we have money for a trip, well I mean me Ashley and Ness, we've been waisting our credit card." Mom and Dad laugh.

"Yeah we know you guys arn't been wise with your money. But its okay." Dad said.

"Here I never did get to give you your birthday present son." Mom had a Birthday card in her hand.

"Happy Birthday son. I know you'll enjoy it." She handed me the card and kissed my cheek. I slowly opened the card and find to strips of paper, before I see what they are I read the card.

_Dear Anthony, _

_Your 16 now and I know that your not my son from my tummy, but you are from my heart. Since you were 3 and I found you, I knew you would be my son, the most gorgeous little boy that would grow up to be a handsome young man. Over the years I've seen you grow up, learn, go on dates and take care of you sister. You make me proud, and I love you with all my heart. I love you just as much as I love you sister, never forget that. I'm always going to be there for you, in the good and the bad. And now I think is a good time to you a choice and tell you the truth. Your old enough and you already know that we aren't human. But before I tell you look at you present and think about were your going, because After I tell you I believe you should leave right away to take it all in. Son you are our Angel, our little boy, our gift from god. Your father and I love you. More then my own life._

_Love,_

_Your mom Bella._

I looked at the strips and saw that there were 3 plane tickets to where ever I want. I thought about the place that both Ashley and Ness wanted to go. We talked about it once and now seems like a pretty good time to go. Paris France and Italy.

"That's a good choice son, your sister would love you for that." Dad said.

"Where did you pick to go son?" Mom asked

"France and Italy. They both want to go there."

"Good choice." Mom approved and smiled.

"So mom dad are you going to tell me know?"

"Yes son, But I'm not sure how to start." Mom got nerves now.

"You now mommy it doesn't matter what you or dad are, I'll still love you, Your the best parents I could ask for." She smiled and it looked like she wanted to cry.

"Son your Father, Uncle's, Aunt's, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle along with the Denali's...they are...Vampire's" Mom whispered the last part but I heard her clearly. Then I remembered she didn't mention herself and Ness.

"Mom what about you and Ness?" I was tryng to see into her eyes but she had her face buried in dad's chest.

"Well see, I'm half vampire and your sister is less then half."

"Mom look at me." She hesitated but looked at me. I grabbed one of her hands an kissed it.

"Mom it doesn't matter that your a Vampire, I know you wont hurt me because I've been with you for about 13 years and you've never hurt me. Mom your and Dad are the best even if you are Vampires." She had a beaming smile on her face.

"Oh Anthony, You and your sister are the best thing in my life."

"Hey! what about me?" Dad joked but looked hurt, well acted hurt.

"Your my part of my life hunny, I can't live with out you." she kissed dad on the lips.

"Gross get a room." I joked. They smiled at me.

"So mom how is it that your only half vampire?" After that she went into full detail about her life. It was like how Ness said it but she didn't skip the vampire parts. No matter what mom and dad were, I knew they loved me and Ness the same way I loved them.


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony's POV

It's been 1 Month and 2 weeks with 6 days that I've been grounded. Tomorrow I was free to go anywhere I wanted and that's why tomorrow Ness, Ashley and I would be heading out to Paris for 1 week and Italy the next week. We would be back in a month 2 days before school started.

Ashley and I agreed on taking it slow, so technically we've been going out for a month. Unlike me she didn't get in trouble because mom didn't tell her parents. She said that her punishment would be not to see me until I was ungrounded. But since Ness and Ashley we're friends I would get to see her once in a while.

I had called her 2 hours ago to confumir that she would be here at 9p.m so we could leave tomorow at 8 a.m. It was 8:30 now and I was waiting for her anxiouse to see her. Sine mom and dad opened my eyes I knew I was in love with her.

"Anthony did you pack already?" Ness asked as she entered my room.

"No, I kind of blanked out and forgot to pack." That's when I heard a shriek opening the door to our house.

"Oh no! Alice!" Ness and I said at the same time.

"Anthony Ness we're going shopping now." She was already in my room, stupid vampire speed.

"No aunt Alice, it's 8 and the mall will close in 3 hours, besides Ashley wont be here until later then 9 and I promised I would be here since I haven't seen her in a week." Then I heard another person open the door. Please don't let it be Ashley, Please don't let it be her.

"To late she's here now get your lazy butts up before I drag you out." Alice said with a menacing look.

"Fine." Ashley was already here. I grabbed a random shirt and put it over my naked chest. I walked towards Ashley and draged her out with me.

"Umm, where are we going?"

"Well Alice found out I still haven't packed and well now she's taking us shopping."

"NO!" Ashley was as scared of Alice as every one else.

"Oh come on I'm so not that bad." Alice said as she had Ness thrown over her shoulder.

"Auntie Alice, okay I give up I'll go with out complaing now can you put me down."

"Okay but only if you behave." Ashley and I were already cracking up.

"Yes I promise I'll be good." Aunt Alice put her down. Ness huffed and crossed her arms and walked out to Alice's Car. This was going to be a long night.

**Next Day at the Airport**

"Anthony take good care of your sister" We were at the airport now and dad was telling me to be careful with my sister but Knew he meant 'Don't let your sister come back pregnant or married'

"Good Boy! You know if she does your dead!" He read my thoughts.

"Dad relax she'll be okay, I wont let her talk to any guys okay."

"Oh Anthony, My big boy, I'm going to miss you; What are we going to do with out you kids."

"Mom! exactly what you do when we're 'sleeping' " she chuckled and I saw her wink at dad.

"Gross!" Ness said

"Daddy can I have money" Suck up!

"Yes Anthony your right Suck up!" hahaha Ness stuck her tongue at me, I just shrugged.

"Here hunny buy yourself anything you want, and your brother and Ashley." Mom handed her a credit card.

"Mom come on she's going to totally ruin your bank account. There wont be any money left" She got mad after I said that.

"Anthony has a point, Hunny please be wise, you know buy stuff you'll need not just because you have my credit card" Mom said

"Okay mom I'll do my best" that means no

"Anthony I'll let you to take care of what she spends money on." Dad said

"K"

_Flight 203 to Paris France I repeat Flight 203 to Paris France._

"Alright its time to go mom" Ness said. Ness and I gave a good bye to mom and dad. Ashley was saying good bye to her dad and mom. She started to walk towards us.

"Come on guys lets go." Ness said it with enthusiasm. We waved one more time and bored on the plane. We found our seats in 1st class. Ness was to my right and Ashley to my left. I heard them talk about all the place's they wanted to go, I just laid back and relaxed. I was tired and it would take a really long time to get to Paris. Might as well get some sleep....

**A few hours later**

"Anthony" Some one was shaking me. I also felt some one leaning on my shoulder.

"Anthony it's time to get off. We're in Paris now." Ness was still shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ashley asleep on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead, and tried to wake her up.

"Ashley babe we're here." I saw her look at me and rub her eyes.

"what" she yawned.

"We're here" we stood up and started to walk out.

"Ness you still speak french right?" I remember mom and dad home schooling her different languages.

"Oui"

"Alright so you can tell the lady to let us rent a car. Do you still have your drivers license right?" Dad and mom had gotten her a fake one that said she was 18 so she could drive.

"Yeah"

"Alright so you can go rent us a car. And please let it be fast."

"Come on brother you know I love to drive fast." We were by the food court know and Ness had ran out to rent us a car. Ashley was still half asleep. We made our way to get our luggage. once we found all of them I put my arm around Ashley. She was leaning on my shoulder now almost falling asleep.

"Babe didn't you get some sleep on the plane?"

"No I was talking to your sister all." That explains it, she might not be full vampire but she still doesn't need sleep like humans.

I felt my phone ring, it was either mom or dad.

"Hello"

"Anthony I have the car meet me outside, I'm in a yellow Porsche." Oh it was Ness, and she got a good car to, impressive.

"Alright." I had all 2 baggs around my shoulders, two laguges on my hands, Ashley had one around her shoulder and two on her hands.

"Come on time to go." Once we were outside Ness had walked out the car to get the luggage's. I just picked Ashley up bridal way and put her on the back of the car, I knew she was really tierd she couldn't walk anymore. Our ride to the hotel was quite, Ness was getting tired and Ashley was sleeping. I was absorbing the outside, when I saw the Eiffel tower I knew I wanted to take Ashley and Ness there soon. This was going to be fun and I was going to make the best trip for both my girls. Nothing could ruin our fun.

**A week later.**

We were in Italy now. Paris was amazing, we went to the Eiffel tower first. The girls wanted to go to Place Charles De Gaulle Arc de Triomphe and to Jardin du luxembourg. We went to many more places; museums, parks, and restaurants. The food was my favorite part. Today we were going to the Colosseum.

"Come on slow poke I want to get there now." Ashley was getting annoyed at Nessie's driving. Ness always drove fast but there was a cop behind us. Everywhere we went Ness and Ashley called attention, I almost hit some guy that was trying to get my sister's number. Sometimes it was annoying.

"Hey where are we going tomorrow?"

"Well I want to go to Venice."Ashley said

"Yeah me to" Ness agreed. I had no choice, but it was okay.

"Alright but how about we stay in Rome for a few more day and then we go to Venice."

"Mkay." We had finally gotten to the Colosseum. We parked and headed to the gate. There were many people out there. I was waiting for Ashley to get out the car when I tought I saw some on in a dark clock, But it was gone in second.

"Come on!" Ashley pulled me away. Once we were inside we started to take pictures. I had my camera and I was aiming for the bottom of the Colosseum. That's when I saw it again, a black clock, at the bottom by one of the gates. I took a picture and I saw in it. I was right there was someone there, in the picture it looked like a black blur though. I saw someone bump into Ness.

"Mi dispiace" it came from a little girl, she looked like 10 at least.

"Sto bene, non ti peroccupare e stato un incidente." Ness replayed to the little girl.

"Sei un turista?" the little girl asked. I understood some of the things but not everything. When I looked at the little girl closer, I froze; she was peal white with brown eyes, but I could see she had contacts, her eyes were red. Shit! she was a vampire.

"Si questo e il mio fratello Anthony e la sua fidanzata Ashley."

"Ness let's go."

"What are you talking about." Ness was confused.

"Come on I need to talk to you in private."

"No Anthony whats wrong?" She still wouldn't listen to me. This were the times where I wished I could communicate to her threw her mind. I wish I could tell her and warn her about them.

"Anthony did you say something?" I wish, god could she please listen to me for once and see that we're in danger.

"What" Ness asked, I didn't say anything though.

"Yes you did." What. Then it clicked. Mom said when I was small I wa given a gift, I could make a wish come true. And right now my deepest desire was to warn Ness about the vampires.

"What?"

"Nothing Ness." The little girl is looking suspicious Ness. now listen please. I have a power remember that's how you were born, but that's not the point, Ness this girl is a vampire, she's wearing contacts and hiding her red eyes we need to get out of here now!

"E tutto ok?" the girl asked Ness. Now Ness say we have to go because you feel bad.

"No, non mi sentirsi bene, la mia testa fa male. Penso she sia ora di andare. Mi dispiace."

"Non, mi dispiace non andare da nessuna parte le vostra." What did that mean?

"What" for a minute I though she was talking to me but she was looking at the girl.

"Look if you don't want your brother and his girlfriend to get hurt I suggest you come quietly." The girl said. Her voice gave me chills, it sounded to sweet yet menacing. I saw Ashley scared, all I could do is agree with the girl.

"Alright" I was despreatly hopeing Alice saw this.

"That's a good human, now lets go." We started to walk out when black clock figures surrounded us. Next thing I knew I was hit in the back of the head and I black out.

**2 hours later**

I woke up in a dark place, I didn't know where I was but I didn't care I wanted to know where Ashley and Ness where.

"You finaly wake up Human. I guess I should intruduce myself. Hello my name is Aro."


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I got a call from the Vulturi. I was scared like hell, but I knew what I had to do. Edward, Em and I were on our way to Italy. And we wouldn't come back. I replayed the call threw my head over and over like a broken record.

Flashback.

_"Hello" I answered the phone to Anthony's number._

_"Hello Bella" said a very creepy voice._

_"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Anthony?"_

_"Ahh But Bella I don't want anything to do with him, I only want you and Edward."_

_"That is out of the line, now i suggest you let them go."_

_"No Bella you see I'm the one giving the orders. I have Anthony, Ness, and Ashley. Now you wouldn't want anything to happen to them would you." I heard a Ness scream in pain and I started to cry._

_"Okay what do you want just don't hurt her."_

_"I want you and Edward. you will join us and stay. In exchange I let your kids go."_

_"How do I know that you won't back stab us."_

_"Oh but my dear Bella I'm a man of his word. Don't worry, I'll let them go."_

_"Okay I'll be on my way."_

_"Don't forget our dear mind reader."_

_"Can't you just keep me."_

_"No it's the two of you or nothing. You know we could change Anthony and Ashley, you never know what might happen."_

_"No! I'll try my best."_

_"I suggest you drag him here for all I care." he hung up._

end of flashback.

I tried to convince Edward to run away to not come with me and let me deal with this but he said he wouldn't let me go alone. Em was making sure they would get home safe and that they wouldn't do anything stupid. Em wasn't happy about this at all but he had no choice but let me do this. I knew it was breaking him to know he was letting go of his sister into the worst place. Emmett wouldn't let go off my hand since he found out what I was going to do. I could feel the tears in my eyes escape as I thought about the fact that this would be the last time I saw him. I looked into his eyes and saw pure suffer, sadness, misery, and hopeless. I leaned my head on his shoulders.

"Em remember I always loved you. You really are the best big brother I could ask for. Please take care."

"Oh jelly Belly I can't let you do this. No I can't let you go." he gripped my hand tighter.

"I'm sorry Em, but you have to. Please promise me you'll take care of Ness and Anthony."

"Of course." he vowed. I broke into a cry and crushed my head on Edward. He sat me on his lap and rubbed circles on my back trying to calm me. The rest of the ride it was quite. No one said nothing besides my sobs. We were getting closer to the mansion. Emmett let out a soft whimper, nothing hurt him physically but I knew I was hurting him. I tried to put up the best fake smile I could.

"Em, I'm not dieing. I promise as soon as Edward and I can, we'll try and come back." I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Edward promise me you'll take care of her, don't let anything happen to her." Emmett said looking at him straight into his eyes.

"Emmett I vow to you that I will not let anything happen to her, I will find a way to get her back to you, Ness, and Anthony unharmed." Those words worried me. I had no idea what he was planning but the way he said it, it sounded like he was going to risk his life for mine. Emmett understood also.

"Edward I also meant for you to bring yourself unharmed, you are my brother now and I don't want anything to happen to you either." Emmett made it clear.

'Don't worry about me" Edward said. I was about to argue when we were finally there. The gates opened. Edward slowly drove in.

"Emmett, no matter what happens right now, I want you to get Ashley, Anthony, Ness out of here as soon as possible. Don't let them trick you, they will do anything to get you to give up. But you can't you're the only person that can get the kids out of here unharmed." I wasn't sure why he said that but it scared me. Emmett nodded and we made our way out the car. Before we walked inside I looked at Em and gave him the biggest hug I've ever gave him. I was showing him everything I never could, he made me strong, raised me to be good, showed me how to defend myself, and cared for me.

"I love you brother bear." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Jelly Belly."

"Be good to Rose please Emmy. Don't be miserable around her. And please take care of Ness and Anthony."

"With my life." he simple said with so much power. He grabbed my hand and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we made our way in. There was a beautiful vampire waiting in a chair for us. She asked us to follow her and we did. I could hear more clearly what was on the other side; Anthony's breathings, Ashley's quite sob's, and Ness quick heart fluttering like a bird. The vampire opened the doors for us and I saw them there sitting quietly together. Anthony had a hand on Ness while Ashley was on his lap crying. Next to them were three vampires. The looked old and Ancient, you could see in there eyes the wisdom and years they've been threw. Yet they still looked young and beautiful. The one with long jet black hair stood.

"Welcome, beautiful Bella. I'm sure you must recognize my voice. My name is Aro." I rolled my eyes at his hospitality. How could he be so sick and happy about all of this.

"Yeah, whatever. How about you just let the kids go." I said with full anger and venom in my voice.

"My dear, you must not be angry at me. I am only trying to make a compromise. Now how about we go and feast. I'm sure you've had a long day."

"Look Aro, I would like for them to leave now. So how about you give us a moment of privacy." I spat at him."Feisty, I like it. I see why you stuck to her Edward." I heard Edward growl.

"Alright we'll give you a moment. Come on brother's." they left, closing the doors and leaving us alone. Alone, only Ashley, Anthony, Ness, Edward, Emmett and I. Ness stood and ran to me.

"Mom what are they talking about. What do you mean let them go, and what did he mean by compromise?" she was almost crying.

"Sweet heart. You have to leave with uncle Emmett. You'll live with them until your both old enough to take care of yourself. We'll until Anthony is old enough." I kissed he forehead.

"Mom, I don't understand. Why do we have to live with uncle Emmett."

"Honey, look. They won't let you guys go. So your dad and I have to stay instead of you." When I was done explaining, Ness broke into a cry. I carried her in my arms -bridal style- trying to sooth her.

"No" I heard Anthony say.

"No!" he screamed it this time. I looked over at him and he was standing with tear in his eyes and his hand made into fist. I walked over to him and handed her Ness.

"Anthony, my little boy. You were always special. Please don't argue with me and take care of your sister. Make Ashley happy, I would be happy to find out you both would marry one day." I cupped his cheek.

"Mom, you can't do this." He looked at me with his green eyes.

"You know, when I saw you at Charlie's eyes and I saw your beautiful green eyes. They reminded me of your dad's. That's probably a big reason why I couldn't let you go after." I kissed him and walked over to Ashley. She was crying her eyes out on the chair. I knee-led in front of her and picked up her chin making her look at me into her eyes.

"Honey, tell your dad I'm sorry I got you into this. I know you love my son, and please try and keep him on track. I hope you'll be my daughter in law soon." I kissed her cheek. And walked back to Edward who was saying his goodbye's to Anthony and Ness.

"You both are our pride and joy. I never thought I could get everything I never though I could have and more." he said and kissed Ness on her forehead. Emmett walked over to Anthony and took Ness of his hands. He pointed at Ashley and Anthony went to pick her up. I hid my face in Edward's chest as I saw them head for the door. The last thing they said broke me into pieces. Those words were marked into my head until I found a way to get out this place and back to my kids.

'I love you mom. We love you both'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hours later.**

**Ness POV.**

I couldn't speak or move. I knew uncle Em had carried me up to my room and tucked me in. But I wasn't sure what was going on or what I was doing. My mom and dad were gone. They were taken from me and I let them go. I was not just going to let this happen. I was not going down with out a fight. I didn't know how, but I was going to find a way to get mom and dad back. So I left in a run to grandpa Carlisle's house at 2 am. I was sure he would find a way to help.

**Anthony's POV.**

I dropped Ashley off at her place. Her dad had no clue of what had happen so he was a little freaked out that we were a bit early. I couldn't explain and only handed him a sleeping Ashley. She spent most of the time crying, and she was finally sleeping. I was in my room now, thinking of what had just happened. They said we could leave with them, that we were free to go. But instead they made them stay, for our lives they stayed. I was pissed. I started throwing stuff everywhere, I broke the mirrors in my room, there were CD's everywhere, clothes ripped, TV was broken, computer on the floor, and I had bloody hands. I ran out the house, I ran to my motor cycle, and I sped of to the only person I could talk to right now, the only person that would help now at 4am, I sped on my motor cycle to Auntie Alice's place.

**Alice's POV.**

I was not expecting this, I knew they would be broken but I thought that in time they would get over this. But then they both made a choice, the whole future changed. It wasn't bad, they would both get them back, no one would be harmed, but would Edward and Bella ever forgive us. I knew they didn't want this for them but this would be the only way of getting them back. Yet again the future changed, but this time it changed because of my choice.

**Anthony's POV**

The motorcycle was coming to a stop. Once it was parked and off I ran inside. I was pretty sure she was expecting me. I knocked on her office and I was met by a waiting Alice.

"I know what you're here for Anthony but are you sure this is what you want. I mean you can't have a normal life with Ashley, you do know that right."

"Aunt Alice, I have thought of that. I know Ashley won't forgive me for this, but I have to do this."

"No Anthony you don't, we can always find a way to get your parents back."

"Okay I meant I want to do this. Auntie, look I know the consequences to this. But I will stop at nothing to get mom and dad back. I'm sure Ness is probably up to something right now. I'm not the only one thinking. And the longer we take to do this, the longer we'll take to save them.

"Anthony, you do know this might take a few years. You need to learn how to control your blood lust first and the your powers, not to mention that whishing power skill you have.""I know, and if it takes me 1 year or 100, I will try to do this. But I need to know that you'll help me. Auntie Alice, will you help me stay away from humans? Oh and can you give this note to Ashley please, tell her that I'm truly sorry."

"Of course Anthony. Now follow me, we need to get you as comfortable as you can be, because you will be laying on this bed for 3 days." I nodded. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. Everything would change in 3 days. The last thing I remember was Auntie Alice saying…

'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

**Carlisle's POV**

"Ness, what are you doing here?" I was confused, Alice said we would visit tomorrow. But Ness being here was something random.

"Grandpa I came for your help." she looked like she was in the verge of tears, I knew this would be hard for her.

"What is it Nessie, I'll help you threw this no matter what." We walked to my office and I asked her to sit, she did.

"Grandpa I want you to test my blood to you venom, I want to know if it will reject another change. I mean well the first change, but I want to be a full vampire. I need to be stronger then I am now."

"Ness, why do you want to be a full vampire?" I asked with concern.

"Because grandpa, I need to find a way to save mom and dad. Please just help me with this."

"I'm sure Edward and Bella will be mad when they both find out, but I guess we should give it a try." She smiled a little, but it didn't touch her eyes. I knew she would be destroyed but I had no idea how much it effected her not to have Bella and Edward in her life.

"Ness, you do know that it might take you some years to get over the blood lust. You might not be able to save them soon enough."

"I know, but as long as you can help me I'll try my best." I kissed her forehead and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Alright, let me get some blood out of you first."

**Alice's POV**

'I can't believe I'm doing this'

I bit his neck, and it hit me. The taste was wonderful, the frenzy was irresistible to deny. It was the sweetest blood I've ever taste, and I wanted more. But images of Bella came and stopped me.

"Alice, have I told you you're the best friend I've ever had." I was laying next to Bella talking about random stuff while she played with her tummy -Ness wasn't born yet and you could see Bella's tummy getting bigger by the day.

"No, but I already knew that." I chimed.

"Alice, I don't what I did to deserve such a wonderful sister like you." I could see all the love in Bella's eyes.

"Bella. You moved to Forks and fell in love with my brother, that's what you did." I kissed her cheek. She was really the best friend I've ever had, she was my sister.

I parted from Anthony's neck and moved to his arm, then the other. I knew the more venom he had the faster he would change. I had better control of myself now, as long as I remembered that what I was doing was for Edward and Bella.

**Ness POV**

After a few hours of testing grandpa was ready. He had said that it would change me and turn me into a full vampire. I was glad, it was a step closer to mom and dad.

**Ness and Anthony's POV.**

**Ness is Bold **and _Anthony is Italic, __**bold and italic's together is both Anthony and Ness thinking the same thing**__._ But there is a twist, they will be able to have a common power close to the end of there change.

**It was like I was grabbing the wrong end of the curling iron. I wanted to let it go but I couldn't, then I realized that I didn't have anything on my hands, or arms, or my neck. My arms were dead things laying somewhere on my side.**

_The burning grew, rose and peeped and rose again. Till it surpassed anything I've ever felt. I felt the pulse of fire now raging towards my chest. And realized that I had found my heart again, just in time to wish that I never had. To wish that I would have embraced the darkness while I still hade the chance. I wanted to raise my hand and claw my chest open and yank my heart out to end the suffering. _

**The fire spread from my shoulders to my chest. It was a pain I've never imagined existed. I wanted to scream but I wouldn't find my voice, and I knew it did nothing to scream. For I don't know how long there was only the fireie torture, soundless shrikes, pleading for death to come. Nothing else.**

_There was nothing on my mind besides the please and whimpers of ending m life, to never have been existed before. But if it was even possible, my pain doubled. The lower half of my body was on my fire now too. The endless burn raged on. It could have been seconds or day even years, Eventually time came to mean something again. Two things happened and I don't know which one came first. Time restarted and I grew stronger. I could feel the control of my body come back to me. I could twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fist, that's how I knew time passed. I knew it but I didn't act on it._

**Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree, in fact I began to require a new capacity of experiencing it, I discovered that I could think around it. I could remember the reason why I was trying to endure this endurable pain. I could remember now that even if its impossible right now, I remembered that there might be something worth this torture. **

_My hearing got clear and clearer. I could count the frantic beats of my heart to pass the time. I could count the shallow breaths that escaped threw my gritted teeth. I could count the low even breaths that came from somewhere beside's me. This moved slowest, so I concentrated on them._

_**The good news, the fire started to fade. I could feel it fade from my fingers and toes. Bad news, I started to feel a new kind of fire in my throat, but it wasn't only the fire, I was thirsty. My throat was dry and it ached for something to sooth it. More bad news, the fire inside my hear got hotter. How was that possible. My heart beat already to fast picked up. The fire rode a new rhythm and picked up it's pase. **_

"_Jazz" I heard Auntie Alice say._

"_What is it Alice"_

"_It's time"_

"**Emmett, Rose, she finally changed." Carlisle said.**

"_Anthony, honey." Auntie Alice said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a little overly active pixie with a huge grin on her face. _

"_Hi auntie" My voice was so strange, it was soothing and sounded so velvety and smooth._

"_Oh this is great." Auntie said. Uncle Jazz just rolled his eyes._

"**Ness, how are you feeling?" uncle Emmett asked.**

"**I'm fine" I beamed. My voice sounded like bells, it was a beautiful sound. I chuckled at chuckled some more as I heard my laugh.**

_**This was great.**_

**I heard a voice in my head say. But it wasn't my voice, it was a mans voice.**

_I sure as hell didn't say that, I mean it sounded like a girl._

_**What the..**_

**There it goes again**_**.**_

_There it goes again…Ness?_

**Anthony?**

_**What are you doing inside my mind**_

_We both screamed._

**Anthony what's going on?**

_Ness calm down we'll figure this out. Where are you?_

**With uncle Em, Auntie Rose and grandpa.**

_Okay good now I'll try to get there as soon as possible. Try to explain everything to them._

**Okay.**

"**Grandpa, we might have a problem."**

_you know it's not really a problem.__** shut up**_

"**What is it honey?"**

"**Well, I can hear Anthony's thoughts and he can hear mine. We'll actually his talking to me right now"**

"_Auntie Alice, Uncle Jazz. We need to go to grandpa's house right now. I'm not sure what going on but Ness and I are having a conversation in our minds." Both uncle jazz and aunt Alice looked at each other and nodded. We took off on Aunt Alice's porch. _

"_why are we taking the car when we can run" I asked. _

**Hey stupid maybe to avoid human scent.**_ Ness, was I talking to you_**. You weren't talking at all, you were thinking.**_ Smartass._** Thanks. **

" _So you won't get into the bloodlust just right now. We need to get to Carlisle as soon as possible without problems." I nodded. I sat back as Auntie Alice made her way to grandpa's._

_Ness you think dad and mom are going to be mad about what we did?_

**No I think they'll be a little angry at first but they'll get over it.**

_Do you have any idea how were going to save them?_

**Honestly I don't have the slightest clue.**

_Well for one I think we need to train. I mean get uncle Em to touch us how to fight and become stronger._

**Yeah I agree with you there. What if we build an army, I mean I'm sure grandpa has many contact's, and I'm sure some would like to help.**

_I don't know Ness, I mean were asking them to risk there lives, were practically asking them to die for us._

**It couldn't hurt. Hey what happened with Ashley?**

_I think I broke up with her. I wrote a latter to her explaining everything, I know I shouldn't have but she saw a lot of things. Besides I'm sure she won't say anything. _

**Oh.**

_I miss her._

**I know I can feel your broken heart. It affects me too.**

_I'm sorry it's just I'm tired of losing someone else._

**Don't apologize, I know how much you loved her.**

_You never know how much you love some one until you loss them._

**Anthony don't think like that!**

[A/N: so I can't remember if Ashley knows her dad's a werewolf, and I can't remember if I even mentioned his a werewolf. But he is, just clearing things out.]

**Ashley's POV**

Alice came over and handed me a letter. She said it was from Anthony, but the way she looked broke my heart, it was like she was in pure horror. I understood though, she just lost her brother and sister in law in one day. So know I was sitting in my room, looking at the closed note and trying to get me to open it. I wasn't sure why but something was telling me that this was going to break me. _might as well get it over with_ I told myself. Carefully I opened the letter. In the front it said. Ashley in his hand writing. It was beautiful. Then I began to read the words. The words that would forever break me. Or so I thought.

_Dear Ashley, _

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry for many things. For one, I'm sorry it took me so long to understand how much I love you. I was a blind man, always thinking we were only meant to be best friends. But deep down I knew we were meant for more. I'm sorry that I ruined our trip to Europe. I'm sorry that it had to be cut short. But what I'm most sorry about, is that I'm sorry our relationship has to end. I know you'll hate me forever. But I need you to understand something. I know after this you might be scared of me, you won't ever see me, you'll hate me but please for the love of my family keep this secret with you forever. I know I'm asking a lot and giving back nothing, but don't do it for me, do it for Ness and my mom and dad. They all loved you, but they never loved you more then I ever did. I guess I should start from the begging._

_If you still remember, the story of how mom and dad met was a lot the same, but Ness changed a lot._

_Mom and dad met that day at science class, but it was so much harder for him to be close to her. Because he was a vampire and she was his singer. To us that meant that mom's blood was so much more irresistible for dad then it was for Alice, or Rose, and Jazz. But Dad sustained and didn't attack, he drove her that day to her house and they did kiss. That leads me back to 1918. Dad was dieing of the Spanish influenza. Mom was there and she died after having a family. Only because dad had begged her to. But dad didn't die, well technically he did, but grandpa Carlisle found him and changed him with his venom. He became a vampire, but forgot everything. He forgot all about mom and his promise. So years later, they meet again. Mom moved to Forks with Uncle Em -humans- she was a reincarnation of the Bella back in 1918. Later that day that dad had the vision and mom had the dream, Grandpas Carlisle confirmed it. Dad was suppose to marry a beautiful brunet, but he died. And the beautiful brunet was mom of course but her reincarnation. Rose was also a vampire and she also fell in love with uncle Em. Okay well there's some parts I still can't tell you because that's up to your dad. But I'll skip that part and go to the next. Dad had gone hunting -for animal blood, I'll explain that at the end- and left mom all alone with Uncle Em. She was tired of being all bored and alone so she left to dad's meadow -the one we went on for my birthday- But what she didn't expect was for a vampire to be there and he wasn't one of the good guys. No he drank human blood. Mom didn't know anything about vampire yet, the guy started to creep her out telling her that her boyfriend and his family were vampires. It was hard to believe at first, but after it made sense. The strength, the speed, not eating, never tired. Well she didn't care, she loved him no matter what he was. They killed the guy. Time passed and there relationship grew stronger, but something happened no one saw it coming, not even Alice -she can see the future, Jazz can manipulate your emotions. Mom and Uncle Emmett were on there way to Arizona in a car, they were visiting grandma Rene. But when they got all touchy, she reached out to hug him and a drunk driver crashed with them. That was the day both mom and Uncle Em died. Emmett saw the car coming but it was to late so he covered mom's body, making sure he protected her with his body. They found mom and Uncle Em soon after the crash and took them to grandpa's house. They cared for them and treated there wounds, but when mom woke up, she woke up to bad news. Uncle Em wasn't going to make it and she needed to say goodbye. When uncle Em took his last breath's so did mom, they had some sort of close connection that was holding there lives together. They never knew how it happened but once Rose changed Em mom changed to but with out the venom. She is half vampire, half human. Time passed there wedding came after there honeymoon they found me. When I had a dream that I would soon have the power to grant wishes, god granted me that power saying I would soon understand why I was given this power. I still don't, but im glad I have it because I was able to grant moms wish, Ness. Since mom was still part human, she could have a child. Thanks to me as well._

_Okay so now you know the story of how the Cullen's came to be._

_Vampire's are beautiful, have amazing speed, strength, the pale white and ice cold, some have extra powers. And they need to be feed with blood. But the Cullen's, Swan's, and Denali's don't like to hurt humans so they drink animal blood. You probably wondering why I'm telling you this and why I'm breaking up with you. It's because when we were in Italy. Mom and dad had to stay instead of us. They gave up there freedom for ours. So I took choice! Alice is changing me into a vampire and I will do anything in my power to save my parents. I'm sorry that I can't be with you, but it's dangerous! I'm a new born and well I won't be able to control myself for a few years._

_I'm sorry but please understand we're talking about my parents. I love you, forever. As long as I shall exist!. But try to be happy, with some one else. As much as it might hurt me, I will understand!._

_Forever yours,_

_Love Anthony_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ness POV**

**So we had found out that since apparently Auntie Alice and grandpa Carlisle changed us both at the same time, and since were so close and we have a tight bond -like uncle Em and Mom- we got a power, it was that we can communicate with each other from far away. We weren't sure how far, but we would test it out soon. After getting something to eat -drink- we sat in the family room planning. Grandpa said he would talk to some friends, uncle Jazz said he would also talk to some friends. So so-far the plan was to create an army, an army that could scare the Vulturi into letting my parents go. I was laying my head on Anthony's lap while he played with my hair and talking to me threw our minds, we didn't want anyone to know how broke we really were.**

**You know if I was still half human I'd be crying right now.**

_Ness you're a strong girl, we'll get them back. I promise._

**I just miss mom and dad so much, it's only been a few days.**

_I know Ness, I miss them too._

He kissed my forehead.

**Anthony, promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always be there with me. I'm to scared to stay alone.**

_Always Ness, I will never leave you_

**You know, I think you could resist Ashley's blood.**

_I can't risk it_

**What if we sneak out tonight and see how close we can get. I'll hold my breath and help you threw it.**

_NO! I WILL NOT USE ASHLEY AS A GINNY PIG._

**I'm sorry. It's just I hate you having a broken heart.**

_I'm sorry Ness, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that._

**It's fine. I understand. I'm bored and it's killing me to sit here and miss mom and dad. Let's ask uncle Em if he'll teach us how to fight.**

_Oh I am so down. I've always wanted to have a real match with him. Maybe this time I can beat him_

**Hey idiot. You can, you're a new born, which means your stronger for the moment.**

_Oh I forgot._

"Hey Uncle Emmy" I asked looking at him with puppy eyes. I could still see he had a broken heart because of mom.

"What's up Nessie" he raised an eyebrow at us.

"How about a little competition. Teach me and Anthony how to fight. I bet I can beat you" I said. Em jumped off the couch and ran to me.

"You are so on little girl."

And it began, he was pretty slow, well slower then me, but he was strong. I dodged most of is attack and landed some hits but he caught me by the water and pinned me down.

"Don't get distracted." he told me. He explained us about strategy and brute strength. I won at one point but the rest of the times he won. Anthony and Uncle Em, where equally matched. They were both strong and huge, but Uncle Em has been fighting loner, and with a mind reader. Anthony ended up winning about 3 times out of the 8 matches they had. We fought for a while longer until I needed time alone again. I went for a run alone, I knew Anthony was reading my mind to where I was going, I just needed to be alone for a minute. I missed mom and dad. And I felt broken. Even if I would be alone, I wasn't completely alone, Anthony was still in my mind. I knew he would be there for me, always.

15 years later.

**Anthony that's cheating**

_No it's not, I can't just block out your mind._

**You're not even trying; you are so reading my mind to see my next move.**

_Well it's not like your not trying to see what I'm going to do next._

"You know I love it when they argue in there minds, they look so concentrated and they look funny fighting with each other when they can both see the next move." Aunt Alice said.

"Yeah, I bet Ness can win this fight." Emmett said."I'm with you on that one" Said Rose.

"I'm going for Anthony" Jazz said.

**Haha they're cheering for me.**_Very mature Ness; just stick your tongue at me._

"Auntie Rose, Uncle Emmett. Your suppose to cheer for me." I took the chance to tackle him when he looked at them to give them a dirty look. I pinned him to the floor and I heard cheers from Emmett.

"I win" I said.

"That so wasn't fair"

"Yes it was, I wasn't thinking it, I just went with it." I said getting off the floor.

"Well whatever." He said crossing his arms over his chest. He was pouting like a 3 year old who wouldn't get his candy. I decided to go for a run, today I felt like going down memory lane.

**You coming?**

_Yeah I guess._

"Ali, were going for a run." We took off before they could even ask where or ask if they could tag along. We ran in amazing speed, I was faster, because I got that from dad. I missed them, 15 years with out them sucked. I missed mom, I missed how she would brush my hair when I was sad, I missed her singing at me, I missed how she played the piano –never as good as dad but it was always sweet. I especially missed how she always knew what to say. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. No because I shouldn't but because vampires don't cry. I haven't been able to contact them in all this years.

It didn't really take long to get to our destination. Probably like 20 minutes. When I got to the meadow, I sat down. I waited for Anthony to get here. When he did I laid my head on his lap, it became something new we would do. Mom always stroked my hair when I was upset and Anthony did that now. We would do it everyday, I would lay my head on his lap and he would stork or play with my hair. It made me feel safe. Our plan was coming along; by the end of May we would go to Italy. We had many people on our side, and I felt like maybe this would work. It was January right now. Anthony and I started to go to school again, since we had good control. Everything was easy, we just had to move from schools and our house. I didn't want too, that was were I was born and raised. Of course mom and dad had a bank account opened for us if just in case anything happened to them -we never thought it was possible because we're vampires but it was always safe. Mom and dad had a fully paid our house and although grandpa and uncle Jazz thought it was a smart idea to sell it, well I was against it. No one had ever seen me throw a fit like that day. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, giving them daggers, protesting and breaking stuff. I would never let anyone take that house from me, it was mom and dad's and they would decided what to do with it when they were back. I apologized for my behavior and they understood. I was just glad that they weren't mad.

_Nessie, would you mind if we went to visit mom and dad's old house. You know the one somewhere near, We never did see it. I kind of want to see the place that mom and dad would hang out at when they met._

**That's a great idea Anthony.**

_I'll race you. It's not that far from here._

**Okay. 1**

_2_

"3" we took off running. Anthony was behind by like one second, and he was catching up, but I wasn't running my full speed yet. We passed threw the trees, I could smell everything around me, the forest, leaves, animal, water, and then something solid. It kind of had a faint smell of other vampires, mom and dad's smell. But it was faded, mostly because it was many years that mom and dad were anywhere near here. I could finally see that house, it was huge, beautiful with glass walls, it look like a Victorian. I ran inside, winning. I stopped when I saw that there where sheets on some of the stuff. I started to take the sheets off only too see a few stuff, couches, chairs, tables. Not to many stuff. I walked up the stairs, Anthony close to my heel. I opened the first door and saw it empty I went to the next and saw it empty I went to the last one and saw it half empty. There was a few picture left on the couch. I sat there and picked up the pictures. It was mom and dad, when mom was human. They were at the beach and mom was leaning on dad's chest sitting between his legs and facing her back to him. They looked so peaceful and mom looked beautiful. The next one was taken while she slept, he hair was all over her face. The last one was there wedding. Mom was walking down the isle with Uncle Em by her side. Then it hit me, the other sent was uncle Em's. I ignored it because I wanted to smell mom and dad's. Uncle Em's was stronger, like he was here a year ago.

_Your right, I was happy that I could still remember mom and dad's scent that ignored everything else._

**Yeah me too. Hey wait was that other smell.**

It smelled bad, it was all in my head, like it was telling me not to like the smell but I had no clue what that meant. Then I heard a growl and roars. Anthony and I ran out the door to where the noise came from. We were met by a huge wolf, it was brown and huge.

"Ness I want you too run. Get as far away as you can. Don't stop." Anthony told me.

"Fuck that, I'm not leaving you. Mom and dad wouldn't want me to do that. I'm sure Untie Alice can see us, she'll come and help." I looked at the big wolf and saw confusion written all over him, he ran back to the forest. We were about to run away when some one comes running back from the same direction the wolf came, then I remembered, Jake, Jacob Black, Ashley's dad was a wolf. He came inside the house.

"Jake" I asked him. How was it possible that he looked the same, it was 15 years ago.

"I was right Renesame it's you." he said.

"Yeah, Jake you smell really bad, but can I give you a hug." I asked.

"Of course sweetie." He said. I ran to his arms. I hugged him tightly.

_I can't do this I'm sorry Ness, I can't talk to him. I'll be back soon. _

Anthony took off running. I pulled away from Jake.

"I'm sorry about him, I'll explain in a bit." he nodded.

"Well how about we sit and talk about what's been going on. There's a lot you have to explain. Like the fact that you're a full vampire" he said the last part a little too loud.

"Yeah, you see. I was less then half a vampire 15 years ago. I'm sure you remember the Paris trip, well my parents were forced to stay in Italy in order to let me, Anthony, and Ashley go free. I wasn't strong enough to save them, so I asked grandpa Carlisle to fully change me. He did and well every since then I've been training to fight and planning to save my parents."

"Wow, I owe your parents my daughters life."

"That's not true, my mom and dad loved Ashley like there own daughter, they would have done it even if we weren't there."

"Ness, why did Anthony break up with Ashley?"

"She didn't tell you did she." he shock his head.

"Anthony's taking it harder, he asked Auntie Alice to change him. He beats himself up for letting mom and dad taken from us, and for breaking Ashley's heart. But he did it because he loves her, we would be new born's and I'm sure you know that were dangerous, well Anthony didn't want to be around her. He choose the only thing he could do, let her go. He wanted her to be happy, with someone that could grow old with her and make her happy. We have to move every certain years to hid the fact that were vampires."

"I understand but you need to understand that well, something happened threw out this 15 years. Ashley was so broken that well, she changed into a wolf." he said and I gasped.

_What!_

Anthony was hearing all of this…Ah crap!.

"Jake what do you mean? Mom and Dad said it was guys not girls."

"Yeah, but we believe it happened because Anthony was always suppose to be hers, by him leaving she lost any chance of love and giving birth, which means her body would be useless, so she changed into a wolf because that would stop her body from changing, which would stop birth." I was so confused.

_So your telling me that Ash can't have kids because of me. Fuck!_

"Wait so Ash can't have kids. Like ever" I asked Anthony's question

"Where not entirely sure, I mean she is the only female wolf." he said.

"Oh" was all I could come up with.

"Ness, let us help you. We can fight be your side, we were made to destroy vampires and believe me, if I didn't know who you were either you or Anthony wouldn't be here. I owe your parents for saving Ashley, let me make it up by getting the pack to help. I moved here after the whole break up and change thing and found out that I was leader of a wolf pack, grandpa had left Forks for a better life for dad."

**Anthony what do you think?**

_Well it would be a good use, but umm, would you mind asking to not allow Ashley to fight, even if she is strong enough._

"Jake the help would be great but both Anthony and I would ask for one favor only." he raised and eyebrow.

"Don't allow Ashley to join the fight, we do not care if she is strong enough to take on three vampires, we don't want her there and risk her safety no matter what."

"She's going to hate me for this but alright. You do know that the only way is to use my leader orders and bind her to my power, she will have no other choice but to listen."

"Yeah we understand that."

_Heads up Ness, Uncle Em and Auntie Rose are on there way._

"Jake I need you to relax a bit, My auntie and Uncle are here." he nodded. In what seemed like nothing to human eyes, Emmy and Ali came in the doors.

"Ness, why the hell did I stop seeing you future." Ali yelled.

"Auntie Alice, you've met Ashley's dad Jake, the werewolf." I reminded her. Her power didn't work around wolfs.

"Oh, hi Jake, this girl scared my like hell." she gave me a mean look.

"Yeah well sorry. Unlce Emmy can you come up stairs with me, there's something I want to ask. Jake can you tell Auntie Alice about our new help." they all nodded and I ran upstairs to dad's old room followed by Em hot on m heel. I sat down on the floor and faced the couch.

"I think I know what your wondering. I come her once a year, I come alone to think about your mom, to celebrate her birthday, to no forget our human years." He explained. He looked broken hearted again, I sat on his lap and took his face between my palms.

"Emmy, don't be sad. Everything will be okay." I told him.

"God, you remind me so much of your mother. You, Anthony and Rose are what keeps me here. If it weren't for your three I would be fighting with the Vulturi and probably dead by now."

"No. Mommy wouldn't like that. Soon Em, Soon everything will be okay." everything will be okay, if I have to give my life for them, I would as long as everything would be okay.


	11. Sorry

So let me start by saying that I'm sorry I haven't been posting up chapters for this story. I don't know if I want to continue it anymore. As much as I like this story, I can't seem to think of anything. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to finish it, just that it might take longer then I thought. I just don't feel it anymore. I have other stories that I want to finish and I can't because I'm stressing over this one. I'm taking a break on this story. If someone wants to take over this story, just let me now, write the next chapter for this story and I'll let you know. If not, I'll continue it but later. Thanks for everything, and I'm sorry. Check out my other stories.


End file.
